Nordic pantheon
The Nordic Pantheon is the main religion of the Nords of Skyrim. It has its roots in the old Atmoran Pantheon St. Alessia merged it with Aldmeri pantheon, creating the Eight Divines. Worshipped Gods Shor, the Nordic aspect of Lorkhan, named the Trickster God by the Elves for his treachery in the Dawn Era, also referred to as the Missing God due to his 'death' by the hands of the Aldmeri Gods during the Creation Wars at the beginning of the Merethic Era. He is said to have created Sovngarde to be the final resting place for honored Nords (read: Nedes) that died in battle, some even going as far as saying that the entirety of Sovngarde is his body. Atmoran myths depict him as bloodthirsty warrior-king that leads Men against their Aldmeri oppressors. Tsun, shield-thane of Shor. He died protecting Shor in the Creation Wars. Shor ordered him to protect the Hall of Valor, and to stand by the entrance to test anyone who seeks to enter. Stuhn, Tsun's brother. As Tsun, he was shield-thane of Shor and died protecting him. He is the precursor to Stendarr. He showed Men the benefits of taking prisoners of war. Kyne, warrior-widow of Shor and Nordic interpretation of goddess Kynareth. According to old legends, she's the one that created Men by exhaling them on Throat of the World and because of that she was named Mother of Men. Nord belief holds that she leads souls of warriors to Sovngarde. Mara, the Goddess of Love. In the Nordic Pantheon, she is depicted as the handmaiden of Kyne. Dibella, Goddess of Beauty. She has many forms of worship. Some of them are devoted to women and some to erotic rituals. Alduin, Nordic dragon-god of Destruction. He's referred to as the World-Eater, as he's supposed to bring the End of Times by devouring the world. Ysmir, Dragon of the North and Nordic equivalent to Talos. Those of the Dragon Blood, Dovahkiins, where named Ysmir. That title is also attributed to King Wulfharth and Pelinal Whitestrake, although it is unknown whether this is actually true. Orkey, Nordic God of Mortality. He was worshiped on Atmora during Aldmeri rule. He's considered an enemy god to Atmorans. Atmorans used to live as long as the Elves, but then Orkey tricked them, which ended in Atmorans be bound to the count of winters, and they lived only up to six years. Ysmir Wulfharth prayed to Shor to save his people in which he responded by removing the curse and redirecting it to the Orcs. Opposing Gods and Spirits Herma-Mora, or the Woodland Man, is seen as an Ancient Atmoran demon who took every chance to trick the Nords. He even once tried to seduce them into becoming Aldmer, though he failed. Most of Ysgramor's myths are about escaping him. Jhunal, God of hermetic orders, runes and Nordic God of language and mathematics. Later he took the role of Julianos in the pantheon of the Nine Divines. Malacath, an Orcish God who troubled King Harald for many years. After his defeat at the Battle of the Dragon Wall, he fled east. His rage was said to fill the sky with sulfurous hatred. Category:Gods Category:Aedra Category:Daedra Category:Nordic Category:Shor Category:Kyne Category:Orkey Category:Ysmir Category:Unfinished